Fate why must you toy with me?
by Aya Williams
Summary: Takes place in a world tour AU. Noah likes Bridgette but he knows she's taken. He's somewhat made peace with that. Then fate pairs them together for the Niagara falls challenge. Life why do hate him so? One sided noette


A/N: Loosely inspired by Niagara schmalz, which is a great fic if you haven't read it. Although that's romance humor and this is romance hurt comfort so there's quite difference in tone.

Noah opened his eyes to find a face kissing distance from his. She wore no make up had narrow eyes, pale blonde hair and a light tan. 'oh it's just Bridgette,' he thought closing his eyes with the intent of going back to sleep when the full brunt of that thought hit him. Realizing he was treading dangerously close to ' steal your girl' territory he went to move away, only for the surfer girl's grip to tighten.

Noah knew he should move. Bridgette was Geoff's girl and unlike certain greasy eels he could think of he respected that. However he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself and her grip was tight enough that he would wake her should he move. Having convinced himself of this, he began to think about the girl in front of him.

At the beginning of the season he hadn't said two words to Bridgette. They hadn't been on the same team in season one and he hadn't had much of a part in season two. Yet now he had fallen into a trap he'd never thought he would. He had romantic feelings for someone else's girlfriend. Noah had always thought he would know better. There was no point in having those thoughts about someone taken. Yet try as he might the blonde filled his thoughts.

It had all started when Chris revealed those who had stayed behind would be on the next season of Total Drama. The eighteen teens were, Harold, Lashawna, DJ, Bridgette, Lindsey, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Tyler, Sierra, Cody, Heather, Courtney, himself and Eva. Meaning the three who had done the worst in season one were all in season three, and while Noah had no desire to have anything to do with Ezekiel, he would not say the same of Eva. On the bus ride over Noah proposed an alliance. Eva had accepted.

During the first challenge Eva had thrown him over her shoulder and started over the pyramid at a speed exceeding even that of Alejandro. As they made their way up, Noah noted that Alejandro, Bridgette, Lindsey, Tyler, Duncan, and Courtney were also going over. They made it to the other side first. Shortly afterwards Lashawna and DJ had also exited, they later found out Harold had managed to get lost. After that Alejandro, Bridgette and Lindsey arrived with the first two ending up on his team.

Tyler fell down the pyramid, then Owen and Gwen ran out seemingly away from some horror. Then came Cody, Sierra, and Heather, with the first two rounding out the second team, much to Cody's chargin. This left Heather, Izzy, Harold, Ezekiel, Duncan and Courtney as team three. In the end the teams were told to select their name. Before he could stop them the others. had named their team victory. Team Two became team Chris is really really really really hot, and team three became team warriors.

At the end of the challenge, no one was sent home as everyone had their prizes. Team victory had lost the second challenge due to DJ's animal curse and Noah had no qualms about voting him off.

Noah had noticed Alejandro's targeted flirting with Bridgette. He warned her against him on the plane ride to the Yukon. Of course his words had fallen upon deaf ears. Later he and Eva were heading to the end zone when they'd run into Bridgette with her tongue stuck to a pole. Noah had told her he was willing to get her free if she agreed to tell him what happened. She nodded and Noah told Eva to pull the pole from the snow. The iron woman had done so and she carried both Noah and the pole with Bridgette across the finish line. In the end team victory won, and team Chris lost.

Afterwards, on the plane Bridgette had explained the situation and Noah invited her into the alliance. With three members they now held majority and could do their best to stop Alejandro. He later found out Owen was voted off making Noah's resolve stronger.

In the Alps Alejandro tried to stir up team victory by flirting with Lashawna. Bridgette tried to warn her off but the stubborn sister hadn't believed her. In the end they had lost, and the alliance had voted her off, although Bridgette wasn't happy about it.

In Paris Alejandro had started to flirt with Eva. The iron woman had a weakness for guys like him and had been distracted enough to get lost. Luckily Lindsey turned out to be surprisingly good at the challenge netting them a victory and causing team Warriors to vote out Izzy instead.

In Jamaica Alejandro had sabotaged team warriors by moving a loose board. Harold and Ezekiel had been on the longboard at the time. Unfortunately for Ezekiel he was deemed the more annoying of the two and was subsequently voted off.

Their team did well in London. The challenge hadn't started off well, with Eva being captured before the challenge began. Alejandro had also disappeared and without a leader team Chris hadn't made it far.

As for himself well this had been the challenge that started his crush on Bridgette. Eva was captured and Lindsey was an idiot, so it had been up to them to complete the challenge. Bridgette had teased him when they'd had to strip the guard. Noah had snarked back of course but he'd smiled.

It had been Bridgette who figured out the final clue, and her who had saved him from being captured by the ripper. He had felt a fluttering in his chest at the time but hadn't thought on it.

In the end they had won, and the ripper was revealed as Ezekiel, who had climbed back on the plane after he'd lost last challenge. Team Chris was declared the losers as they had all been captured first. Alejandro played his hand and voted off Sierra earning Cody's loyalty. The last thing of note that happened was Courtney's jealousy taking hold, as she had found Duncan and Gwen chatting as the delinquent examined the goth's hand in concern.

The next challenge was Olympic related and Noqh had been concerned. Gwen and Duncan both volunteered for the scavenger hunt challenge as well as himself. He had managed to win the challenge as Duncan was mauled and Gwen had gone after him in concern.

The next thing he knew he was being interrogated by Courtney. What had they been doing? Did he notice anything romantic? Of course he had responded no to all her questions, both because they hadn't done anything bad and because it was none of his business anyway. Courtney hadn't believed him. Her jealousy became so bad she had ended up losing her team the challenge. Obviously she was voted off.

In area fifty-one Duncan and Gwen had paid more attention to each other than the challenge. They were both concerned the accusations Courtney had leveled against them would make them targets. Luckily for the two of them Tyler had tripped and ruined team. Chris'.alien artifact so he was voted off.

They had lost the next challenge because the Emus were scared of Eva. As the last member of the team outside the alliance Lindsey had been voted off. That was also the challenge he had begun to admire Bridgette as she had managed to round up the Emus even after they had ran off. Sure they were still the last team to the cliff, but he imagined they'd have had some kind of penalty if they hadn't had the emus.

Finally last challenge they had won. Eva was unsurprisingly great at causing the destruction of the other teams boats. The warriors had lost owing to Harold's poor aim sinking their vessel right out the gate. Naturally he was voted off.

The sound of Bridgette waking broke Noah out of his thoughts. Thinking quickly he closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. He heard as gasp as Bridgette realized their position and moved. Acting as though her movement had woken him Noah yawned and sat up.

He smirked, "Morning Bridgette, I see you're practicing your impersonation of a tomato."

The blushing blonde took a deep breath and calmed herself. Noah assumed his joking tone had convinced her of his former unconsciousness. "Yeah you caught me, how'd I do?" She joked back.

"Seven out of ten too red to be believable." He snarked back. The surfer girl began to laugh in response. She had the most amazing laugh, like a chorus of bells in a windstorm.

"Okay I knew you were full of yourself but you don't have to grin so widely at your own joke." Bridgette teased. He felt his face, sure enough he was grinning.

"Maybe I'm just grinning at your pathetic attempts to imitate produce." He retorted.

"Please if you gave it a seven out of ten I nailed it." She scoffed playfully.

He raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Noah you're like that one judge on every reality show that has nothing positive to say." She explained.

"Guess you've got me figured out." He chuckled.

"Sure do, I'm gonna go make a confessional." The surfer girl said standing up to do so.

"Oh I see how it is, fine make your confessional, I was getting tired of our conversation anyway." He said with faux indignation. She chuckled and left. Noah sighed and turned his eyes towards the left side of first class. "You gracing me with your presence or are you just gonna sulk in the shadows."

Eva moved out of the area she'd been watching them from, a concerned look on her face. "Noah-" the iron woman began.

"Look Eva I know, she's taken you're just going to end up hurting yourself, etcetera. Believe me I'm. more aware than anyone." He stopped her. They'd had this conversation before. The first time had been Eva trying to convince him he actually liked Bridgette. Yes he was that sense about his own feelings. The conversations had eventually shifted from making Noah realize his feelings to trying to help him overcome them needless to say it didn't work.

"It's just I know she's your first major crush. I'm sorry Noah I'm just worried about you." Noah could tell she meant that. Eva was not generally expressive but the very fact that she was willing to say she was worried about him spoke volumes.

"I worry about me too." He replied. The twos stood in silence, despite this plenty was said. Eva didn't know what to do and she was sorry about that. He was sorry for causing her worry, if he could control his emotions he would.

The silence was broken by the intercom. "Attention all passengers! We are now approaching our next destination, prepare to disembark!" There was a pause before Chris continued in a lower tone. "You wanna do a few aileron rolls to freak'em out?"

"You know I do." The cook chuckled, The two friends buckled their seat and clung to each other, more for Noah's sake than anything else, as the plane began to turn.

\

(Niagara Falls Casino, theater.)

"When I get my hands on Chris I'll destroy him!" Heather growled looking a bit green. Alejandro stared at her. "What are you looking at Ale-jerk-dro!" The queen bee yelled turning her glare on him.

"You're beautiful when you're enraged." The Spainard flirted. Heather huffed and turned away from him, but she couldn't hide the blush on her face.

"Welcome to Niagara falls!" Chris began his introduction. "The Falls is the jewel in Canada's crown,and one of the top ten natural wonders in the world! Before we begin I have to announce the return of a former contestant."

"Please tell me it's not Ezekiel." Noah groaned.

"Maybe it's Lashawna!" Bridgette said hopefully.

"I don't care who it is as long as it's not-" Gwen began.

"Hello Gwen, did you miss me?" The goth girl froze as Courtney stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Courtney, but I-" Gwen stuttered.

"At a loss for words Gwen? Well that's not the only thing you're going to lose!" Courtney replied moving in on the goth. "You and Duncan thought you got away from me? No, when I found out someone was returning to the game I knew I had my chance!"

"B-but Courtney, Duncan and I aren't-" Gwen tried to reason as she backed away from the type A.

"That's what you say but I've seen the way you two act! Your not getting you're goth hooks into my-" Courtney began to rant again.

"Are you about finished?" An annoyed Chris interrupted. "I have a challenge to explain."

"Fine, as long as gothy understands her position. What team am I on?" Courtney said folding her arms.

"You're on your own," Chris replied. "Because as of right now, there are no more teams!"

There was silence as the group took in the hosts words, once they had the reactions varied. Courtney smirked at Gwen now that she knew the goth had no protection from the votes.

The two remaining warriors turned from each other. "Finally! I work better alone anyway." Heather scoffed to Duncan.

"Ditto." The delinquent replied.

Alejandro bowed to his two teammates. "It was a pleasure to work with you."

"Right back atcha Al!" Cody replied not noticing the Spaniard flinch.

Noah could see Bridgette had a sad look on her face. He felt the urge to comfort her so strongly he spoke without thinking. "Hey," he began growing nervous as the blonde's eyes locked with his. "Just we're not a team doesn't mean can't work together right?"

She smiled back at him. "Thanks Noah, you're a great friend." He tried to ignore the way his stomach dropped at those words. He was brought from his thoughts by a loud clanging noise as Chef pushed a giant slot machine on stage wearing his hot pink dress.

"Since we are in the honeymoon capital of the world, I thought it'd be cool to drop some arranged marriages on you!" he said, rubbing his hands together and cackling. "Check it!" The host continued ,gesturing to the machine as Chef walked over to its lever. "Slots o' fun for me, not so fun for you." The cook pulled the lever and the reels spun showing the male contestants and a bear on it.. "Each girl pulls the lever to win a husband who she'll team up with for today's challenge,"

"Is that why there's a bear?" Noah scoffed.

:"Yes Noah that's why there is a bear." Chris smirked "Alright chef load'em up!" The next thing the boys knew they were all forced into the machine. "Let the games begin!" The host said dramatically.

Heather was first, she pulled the lever and the reels landed on Alejandro. The Spaniard smirked as he exited the machine. "I refuse!"

"Sorry Heather no take backs, your Latin dreamboat awaits." Chris smirked.

"Fine, but only because I have to." The queen bee scoffed.

"You're not fooling anyone you know." Eva told her as she stepped up to pull the lever. It landed on the bear. The bear growled as he exited the machine. Eva roared back at it and the bear quickly calmed down.

Gwen approached the machine. "Please, anyone but-" as if to spite her the machine landed on Duncan. Courtney practically spat fire as the delinquent slid out. Gwen looked really nervous but Duncan didn't seem to mind.

Angrily Courtney spun the slots, it landed on Cody. The moment the tech geek saw his 'bride's' angry face and the two friends behind her he put two and two together. He tried to run back up the chute but Courtney grabbed him by his collar. "We are gonna beat those two timing freaks got it!" Cody nodded nervously.

Finally Bridgette pulled the lever, as the only one remaining Noah slid out. The moment he saw who his bride was his heart sank. The girl he liked but could never have was his bride. It was official the universe hated him.

\

The five 'grooms' stood upon a set of tall pillars, below each of them stood their 'bride' blindfolded. Obstacle course stood before them with five wedding dresses at the end. The one on the far. left. looked like something Cinderella would wear, the next one was a strap dress with a deep V neck and a short train, the third a sleeveless dress with a long skirt and a train,fourth was more of a halter top and pleated skirt, and the last one was more like an oversized T-shirt than anything else.

"Because a good marriage is based on trust and the ability to argue louder than your spouse, each groom will use a megaphone to guide his or her blindfolded bride safely to her gown. Only couples with a dress can continue,Go!"

"Okay pasty walk three paces forward and turn right." Duncan called, the goth did so.

"Cody! Where am I going?" Courtney ordered

"Um go that way!" The tech geek said pointing left.

"You know I can't see you right?" The type A groaned as she walked right into a muddy puddle.

"Heather, you need to go right!" Alejandro told his 'bride'.

"I am going right!" The queen bee shouted back.

"Too far right!" Alejandro called, despite their quarreling they. reached a dress first. It was the strapped v neck.

Eva wasn't bothering to listen to the bear as it was unsurprisingly incapable of speech. The Iron woman just ran through the whole course, not even stopping as she got wet and covered in cake. Somehow she reached her dress second. It was the sleeveless with a train.

"Okay Bridgette you're doing great, just take two steps left around the pool." Noah coached they were going slowly but surely. Noah was very methodical in his instructions and so Bridgette was getting a step by step guide, rather than general directions.

Meanwhile Gwen had nearly reached the Princess like dress. "Alright now just keep going forward pasty!" The goth ran into the dress and frowned as she took off the blindfold. "Well this isn't what I expected to wear..."

It was down to the wire, soon Chris would call time, but Noah didn't panic continuing to give Bridgette directions. "Take five steps forward." Of course it helped that Cody was a nervous wreck.

"Cody, if I lose this challenge because of you, you'll be sorry!" Courtney yelled as she ran into yet another trap.

"Take three steps right," Noah continued.

"Okay, go left!" Cody called. Courtney turned right. "I said go left!"

"Well you've been wrong every other time so-" Courtney was interrupted by another trap.

"Almost there, take six steps forward." The surfer girl did so running into the halter top pleated skirt combo.

"Moving on to the next part of the challenge-" Chris began, with a shout Courtney pushed the rest of the way through the obstacles slamming into the remaining dress.

"You're not getting away that easy!" The type A said triumphantly.

\

The five 'couples' stood on a wooden platform with the Canadian flag , in front of them the falls roared, the only way across a single tightrope, leading to a second platform with an American flag and a small booth on it. Chef stood within the booth wearing his pilot outfit. Each 'bride' wore their dress.

Noah had to say Bridgette looked amazing. If anyone was to get the dress that showed off their midriff Noah was glad it was her. Her abdomen was toned, her skin that natural light tan. Hlegs were lightly muscled, something the knee length skirt showed off. Her bare shoulders were delicate by comparison. In short she was gorgeous.

While Noah knew she couldn't be his he didn't see the harm in admiring the blonde. If he couldn't have a relationship with Bridgette this was a close second he figured. He sighed, knowing he was just trying to make himself feel better.

"I like to call this next challenge, Till Death do you Part'!" Chris announced. "Each groom has to carry his or her bride across the gorge, and then, you've gotta successfully clear Customs!" Chef waved from across the rope. . "First pair to do so wins invincibility, and a pimped out wedding reception in first class. Heather and Alejandro won the challenge, so, I'm giving them a head start."

"Ready Mrs. Alejandro?" The Spainard teased.

"Whatever if we did get married, which would never happen, you'd be. Mr. Heather . Not the other way around." The queen bee scoffed. Her tone changed as Alejandro picked her up bridal style. She sighed absentmindedly as they began to cross.

"And remember,violence is never the answer. Except on this show, Go!" Chris said allowing the others to start across.

"Let's wait until the end." Noah whispered to Bridgette. "I'm not going to go very fast carrying you, not that you're heavy, I'm just a weakling."

The surfer girl nodded. "Yeah that makes sense."

On the rope Alejandro and Heather were arguing, so they ended up behind Eva the iron woman jumped over the 'couple' carrying the bear. If it was anyone but Eva Noah wouldn't have believed it.

Next Duncan and Gwen started across, followed shortly by Courtney unsurprisingly the type A began to argue with the two resulting in all four falling off the rope. Meanwhile Eva was heading back from 'customs' having failed to answer the questions. Unfortunately, the bear had had enough and the two fell over the rope.

Noah sighed a picked up Bridgette. "I apologize for any uncomfortable position you may end up in due to my lack of balance."

"I'm sorry for making you have to carry me. I could probably carry you a lot easier." Bridgette replied as they made their way across.

"Yeah well Chris is clearly a traditionalist." Noah huffed.

"Yeah, that's why Chef is always crossdressing." Bridgette chuckled.

"Who's to say that wasn't Chef's idea?" Noah smirked. Bridgette blinked as she thought about that. Eventually the two made it across. Of course Alejandro and Heather had already won the challenge so Noah didn't know why he bothered.

\

That night they were back in economy. They elimination ceremony had ended with Duncan leaving, not because he got the most votes but because he was sick of Gwen and Courtney arguing over him.

Noah sighed as he looked at the sleeping blonde next to him. It was probably a good thing they hadn't won. He wasn't sure his heart could handle that. He knew he couldn't have her, but that didn't mean he had to let his emotions fester. He could try to acknowledge them but not give in to them. In fact, things would probably work themselves out if he did.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Eva. "You gonna be okay?" She questioned looking concerned.

Noah sighed. "Maybe not for a while, but I will be." He grinned weakly. "Eventually."

A/N: Hopefully Courtney wasn't too over the top. Who knows maybe now that Duncan has quit they can make amends. I just wanted to write angry Courtney.


End file.
